Hug A Short Person Day
by PandaSurprise
Summary: "Guess what" she said. "What." "Today is hug a short person day." R&R please.


HitsuxHinata

One Shot

Hug a Short Person Day

I do not own Naruto or Bleach

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

In Bleach Universe

Pov Hinata

'I can't wait to see Hitsugaya-kun expression.' Today is Hug a Short Person day. Since my Hitsugaya-kun is short I'm going to hug him.

Now if only I knew where he was. I walk to Hitsugaya work room. I knock. Matsumoto open the door and said "Hey Shiro-chan whe-oh Hinata….If you're looking for Shiro-chan his not here."

"Do you know where he is" I ask. "Not really, but I know that I'm not staying here to do paper work." Then Matsumoto left.

'If I was Toshiro where would I be' I thought for a moment then decided to ask Momo Hinamori. I saw her and ran after her.

"Ah, Momo-san do you know where Hitsugaya-kun is at." "uhhh… I don't think so. Try the tallest building in the Rukongai district." "Okay, arigato Momo-san" I said as I left.

My zanpakuto , Kairi said** 'You know I got the feeling that he isn't there.**' 'Why do you say that Kairi.'

** 'Well, he would never leave to go there, but only to visit his grandma and besides today isn't his break either you know, so his probably still in the Gotei 13 area.' **I took my zanpakuto advice and search there again.

Pov Hitsu

I was walking to my office until Matsumoto came and said "Shiro-chan, Hinata-chan is looking for you." 'Hinata, was I supposed to spend time with her today.'

Hyorinmaru started to say **'I got a feeling that theres something she wants to do, but she can't find you.**' 'Do you know what she wants to do?'

Hyorinmaru started to snicker** 'Just wait and you'll find out.' **I really hate it when Hyorinmaru does this to me. "Matsumoto get back work until I get back" I said as I was going to find Hinata.

'I'm going to be behind work since Matsumoto won't do it' **'Then why you said get back to work Matsumoto' **said Hyorinmaru. 'Even if I was working right now she still wouldn't be working so I might as well.'

'I wonder where she could be.' I decided to go to the academy. As I enter there were a lot of people. I then thought why she would be here.

Then I went to my next destination. I don't know why but quicken my pace to find Hinata. For some reason I had a bad feeling that if I don't find her, she will be hurt.

I ran into Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. "Hey, Hitsugaya, why are you in a rush." "I'm looking for Hinata. I got a bad feeling that if I don't get to her soon she might be hurt."

They all nodded and said they'll keep an eye out for her and notify me. I saw something in the air and it went by fast. I may know what it is, but should I follow it or look for Hinata. **'Follow it. It'll lead to Hinata' **said Hyorinmaru. I did what Hyorinmaru said and follow it. I just follow the direction, but I didn't know where the hollow went. 'Damn where did that hollow went.'

Pov Hinata

'Finding Hitsugaya-kun is hard.' I was going to turn back until this sense I had. I turn and look up. "I know you're there Hollow. Show yourself" I said as I pull out my zanpakuto.

I put myself into my ready stance**. "Heheheh. You're smarter than you look Shinigami." ** "Enough talk. I'm going to get this over with." I jump and was going to put my zanpakuto at the skull face of the Hollow, but instead I got hit by the Hollow.

I was thrown onto down to the ground and I started to cough up blood. 'Damn, this Hollow is fast. Not only that, but it's strong too.'

I decided to do a second try. I ran straight toward the Hollow and then jump onto its arm. The Hollow then started to grow big. I lost my footing and started to fall backwards.

I use gravity and reach the landing with my stance. 'How can a Hollow grow big? The Hollow must've used energy to do that.' I ran toward the Hollow again, but this time I got hit again by the Hollow.

I decided that it was time to use my Shikai. My zanpakuto transforms into a sharp and clean pierce appearance blade.

Now the Hollow really doesn't want to mess with me. I slash the Hollow arm and then the arm grew back slowly, but the arm then starts to heal faster.

'A hollow's arm healing. Is that even possible.**' 'Hinata watch out' **said Kairi. I wasn't paying attention to what Kairi said.

The only thing that happen was that I felt pain and that everything went black.

Pov Hitsu

'Damn, I lost the Hollow.' I kept running, looking for it from each street and side. I saw Hinamori. "Hinamori, did you see a Hollow come past by here."

"No." I was in a complete rampage. 'If I don't find that hollow soon, Hinata will be in-.' "Shiro-chan." I look at Hinamori. Then Hinamori kiss me.

'Ah, she kiss me.' **'Didn't you want that to happen?' 'NOOOOOOO! I wanted to do that with Hinata not with Hinamori.' 'You liked Hinamori remember.'**

** 'Yea, I use to like her, but now I like Hinata.' **Hyorinmaru chuckle. **'Then say or do something about this then.' **"Hinamori, I don't like you that way."

Hinamori look at me sadly. She knew that I liked her, but she never liked me that way when she still likes Aizen. But this is crazy.

"Hinamori, you know I like you, but I don't like you that way anymore." Hinamori nodded. "I know. I was too late to respond to your feeling long ago.

I thought if I did that then maybe I have a chance, but now I don't" she said sadly. I left Hinamori to look for the hollow. I know that she needed that time alone.

I heard something near where I was at. 'It sounds like a battle. HINATA!' I ran as fast as I could to that area. When I got there Hinata was bleeding and was on the ground.

I felt rage building inside me. I then look at the hollow. I pull out Hyorinmaru and charge at the hollow. The hollow block my attack and was going to hit me, but I dodge the attack.

I just realize that the hollow was fast and that it was strong. The size of the hollow should be easy to take down, but I guess it wasn't. I ran towards the hollow.

The hollow was going to strike, but I reappear behind the hollow and jump onto its head and stab the hollow skull right through. I jump off and the hollow disappear.

I put Hyorinmaru away and went to Hinata. I pick up Hinata bride style and brought her to the clinic. I sat by Hinata side until she wakes up. "Hmm…" I look at Hinata.

"Hinata, are you ok." Hinata open her eyes and look at me. "Hitsugaya-kun….. I'm fine…. Where am I?" I reply "You're in the clinic." Hinata then got up slowly.

"Hey you shouldn't be getting up yet." She didn't listen to me. She got up and headed towards me. I was getting up so she wouldn't fall. She then hugs me.

"Guess what" she said. "What." "Today is hug a short person day." She giggles. 'Oh. So that's why she was looking for me.' I smile.

"If you we're short I'd do a better job hugging you." I smirk. 'Maybe hugging a short person day should be a holiday.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Authors Comment: I hope you like it. Please review.

Always&Forever xMysteryAngelx


End file.
